swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions - Nova Orion Quest Arc
F.A.Q. Q: '''What exactly are Midlithe Crystals? '''A: '''These looted and quest reward items are the ‘currency’ which you use in the Nova Orion quest line to purchase promotions that allow you to continue to the next mission levels. In addition, they can also be used to purchase the reward schematics when you are granted the ability to do so. (See: Nova Orion Reward Vendors subsection) '''Q: I keep getting hit with missiles and am being killed in a single shot! What can I do? A: '''Chaff launchers. Evading missiles is a fairly easily honed skill, but Chaff launchers are a quick solution to this. Purchase one from your local shipwright along with a crate of the Chaff packs themselves, and you’ll be able to stay alive much longer! Keep in mind, you can go through these extremely fast as there is no indicator of how many you have left – and you need to rearm and reload these as well! '''Q: '''I can’t find these quest givers. How can I locate them? '''A: '''Well, added to this guide are a list of the individuals and their respective waypoints. If you don’t want to check this page each time, simply do a /tar and it will target that person for you. (See: Key Personnel Waypoints) '''Q: '''The Tier 10s are destroying me! The stupid transports keep flying through their spawns! How can I avoid these? '''A: '''Most of the escort missions with the less than stellar pilots start off with a slight gap between their spawn point and a location where they may be near a Tier 8-10 spawn. The guide explains what to do in each case, but basically jump on the transport and disable them as soon as you can, and chances are you won’t even have to come within agro range of the higher Tiers. '''Q: I’m nearly dead in Ord Mantell space, but still have my mission. What can I do? A: '''Crawl/stumble/float/limp back to Nova Orion Station and get a quick repair! Or, if you have a Rebel friend or guildie, have them utilize their Rebel space abilities and conduct an instant repair on you in space! '''Q: '''Can I solo these missions? '''A: '''To a point, yes. A significant number of the earlier missions can be done easily on your own, but can become quite challenging as you progress. There comes a point where you may need a friend to help (either in a gunship or separate fighter), so just be aware. This guide will at least show you what you will face so you can prepare, but it is encouraged that you give it a try by yourself and see how you do. You never know if you can take on a full squadron of Tier 7s until you try. '''Q: How do I resign from a faction to start the other? A: Talk with Evie, she is located in the same room as Willard. Keep in mind, you have to do both Nova and Orion factions to be able to finish the endgame. Q: Some of the Tier 5 Dunelizards are bugged! They hit like Tier 10s and have their same health! A: Yes, this is a clear bug that has yet to be addressed. They take a lot of beating to take down, so the easiest bet is to either avoid them as much as possible, or whittle them down and knock out their engines or reactor, then move on. As part of the mission “Spring the Trap – Rescue Freighter” for the Orion faction, there are two in a static spawn that may be an issue. See the suggestions there for more information in that situation. Q: What sort of rewards are there, when can I get them, and how much do they cost? A: See: Nova Orion Rewards. Category:Guides